1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, display device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the mobile terminal and the display device to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
For instance, a user is able to freely enjoy a desired multimedia content via mutual data communications between home devices in such a home network service as DLNA (digital living network alliance) network and the like. And, the mobile terminal is usable as a digital multimedia controller (DMC) in the home network service.
The mobile terminal playing a role as the DMC in the home network service is able to perform mutual data communications by being connected to such a display device playing a role as a digital multimedia renderer (DMR) as a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a personal computer, a television set and the like by wire/wireless. And, a user is able to give a command for playing a desired multimedia content stored in a digital multimedia server (DMS) in the display device using the mobile terminal.
However, while the conventional display device is already playing a specific multimedia content, a command for playing a new multimedia content is given to the conventional display device, which may unexpectedly cause interruption to the playing of the specific multimedia content. Therefore, a method of processing the command for playing the desired multimedia content needs to be researched and developed in further consideration of user's convenience.